The Secret
by cid98
Summary: Shreya, CID Officer has a very dark secret, and it just might get her killed. Can Vineet and the others save her, or has Shreya's time run out? Review! Shreya/Vineet.
1. Prolouge

**I AM BACK...!**

* * *

**The Secret...**

Shreya stepped into the shower and cringed as the hot water cascaded over her tired, swollen muscles. Today had been brutal day, the ACP had decided to knock it up a hundred notches as he felt that the last fight with the goon had weared them all. Shreya lathered herself in her rich, expensive body wash relaxing as the room filled with the smell of roses and vanilla. As she ran the soapy bubbles down her arms she paused. Across each wrist, like a large beaded bracelet, were green-yellow dots. Fading bruises. An image flashed through her head...

Flashback...

Shreya struggled to get out of his grasp, the smell of alcohol from his breath made her retch. She kicked him in the stomach, hard, and ran for it. The sound of glass smashing behind her made her heart speed up and then she felt a large weight on her back and she was falling forward. She spun around and aimed a punch towards his head but he caught her wrist and squeezed. His knees were pressing heavily into her thighs and she threw another punch with her left hand. Again he caught her wrist and pinned them both to the sides of her head. Her heart pounded violently as he leaned in towards her, his green eyes wild and angry. He tilted his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"aisa agar dobara kiya toh, usse maar dunga itna yaad rakhna?" Shreya just nodded. The guy on top of her leaned in once more and planted a heavy, rough kiss to her mouth, forcing his tongue inside. In a normal circumstance she would have bit him but the lingering threat had her weak and the pain in her legs was becoming unbearable. He soon retreated and released her.

"ab ek achhi bachhi aur ye sab saaf karo...aur agli baar late mat hona...warna...bohut dard hoga tumhae..." Shreya lay on the floor for a few more moments and waited until she heard the slam of his bedroom door, followed by a muffled moan and the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Flashback...

Shreya was startled out of her flashback when Purvi knocked on the bathroom door. **( AN : Purvi and Shreya share a house...)**

"Come on Princess doosron ko bhi nahana hai...you know" Shreya sighed and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a big white towel. She opened the door and met a very dirty Purvi, her house mate. The case they handled today had taken a toll on her...

"It's about time, oh Rajat aur baki sab humara hotel mein intazaar karrahae hai...better get ready fast...I will be out in 2 mins..."

Shreya nodded and Purvi went to take a shower. Shreya dried and dressed, pulling her black jacket down over her wrists. When she was done she sat on her bed and opened the bedside drawer. Inside laid a black and white picture of two teenage girls, both with long black hair and bright eyes. They had their arms wrapped around each other and huge smiles on their faces.

Shreya gently stroked the picture and whispered softly.

"sab bohut jaldi khatam ho jayega Trishna, mein bohut jaldi hee tumhae bachaongi Sister..." Closing the drawer she pulled her tired frame off the bed and went down to wait for Purvi...

* * *

**Authors note:** Right i am calling this a trial chapter. If you guys read it, like it and review it I will continue with this story, if not then I will end it. So let me know what you think and if your interested in more. Ok so bye :D xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Playtime

Shreya entered the hotel and quickly spotted the guys... ( Purvi was parking the car )

"Hey!" The male officers smiled and greeted their teammates before carrying on with their 'important' discussion.

"I'm telling you, black haired girls are way better than brown haired girls" Abhijeet thumped his fist on the table to emphasis his point. "I mean I have never met any brown haired girl that isn't conceited, cunning and manipulative but all the black haired girls I've met are cool, down to earth and besides, black is a good colour for girls"

Sachin's voice filtered through.

"Sir, it's not the hair colour that matters it's the eyes, brown eyes say 'I'm cute like a teddy bear, blue screams naive and green is just asking for trouble, if you like a girl who's not afraid of trouble then green is the way to go"

Rajat mock saluted Sachin before turning to Vineet.

"Vineet, settle this for us, what hair colour and eye colour do you find most attractive on a woman?"

Vineet's gaze flickered from his food plate to Shreya who was sitting in front of him pushing around her food on the plate.

"Black hair hazel eyes, no competition." Vineet frowned when Shreya didn't even blink at his more than obvious compliment. His frown deepened when Purvi approached the table and Shreya flashed a wide smile to her friend. Her face screamed happiness but her eyes were filled with pain.

Vineet's train of thought was cut short by the blaring sound of the phone signalling that there was a case in the city. As quick as a shot the team was out of the hotel and heading for the disturbance.

There was a bomb blast somewhere in the city...

* * *

The officers arrive on the scene, already powered up and are not surprised to see a hoard of civilians. Splitting up the officers soon made light work of the civilians but a menacing laugh jolted them back to full alertness. Sachin & Purvi began taking the injured to safety leaving the other officers to deal with villan.

Villan was none other the Kalia...the feared terrorist...

Kalia stood before the officers, his gun lay over one shoulder and his free hand sat on his hip. Behind him were two very large, but manlike bodyguards & girl was also there...his partner in crime. The one on her left was hideous with a lightning bolt across his face running from the top of its left eye to the bottom of its right cheek. In his hands were two lightning shaped swords ( Abhijeet murmured to Daya : Swords...take care Daya ) , the ends deadly sharp. The other bodyguard to Kalia's right looked similar to the other but was more fierce and where the other had lightning, this one had a big scar.

"Hello officers, so nice of you to come play. I have a couple of friends for you to meet. This is Monica" he motioned to the girl "and These are Shah brothers trained to kill. Attack!"

Shah brothers charged straight towards Abhijeet and Daya slashing the officers with their shard tipped swords. Monica repeated the brother's actions as she charged towards Shreya. Before Shreya could move to help her friends a pain in her chest made her fly backwards a foot. She looked up to see Monica poised to strike again, her sword held high. Just as she brought it down towards her neck Shreya picked up a nearby rod and used it to block the sword. She pushed Monica's sword upwards and kicked the other woman in the stomach forcing her back far enough for Shreya to stand up. The two became engaged in an intense fight, each taking blows and delivering powerful kicks and punches.

* * *

Abhijeet flipped up and over one of the brothers and kicked one of the brother in the back sending him forward which caused him to smash into Daya's leg as he aimed a kick at the brothers stomach. The brother hit the ground but was on his feet again before either officer could attack. He threw his sword at the officers hitting Abhijeet in the leg and Daya in the shoulder.

* * *

Rajat landed hard at Vineet's feet after being kicked off his own by the second brother.

"Sir, you alright?" Vineet lifted his senior off the floor and raised his gun higher.

"Yeah but this guy is tough" Rajat dove and rolled to the side barely missing the slash of swords that scorched the ground where he had been moments ago. He looked to his left just in time to see Abhijeet and Daya get hurt.

"Vineet look!" Vineet dodged a hit from the first brother's swords and looked over to see him stroll away from Abhijeet and Daya.

Vineet went into a daze as he hit the ground...

A scream broke his daze and without a second glance at the brother's, the sub inspector took off towards Shreya who was now lying face down on the concrete, bleeding, her shirt was drenched with blood in the stomach area and Monica standing to the side, her arm slowly retreating back to her side. A blur of blue caught his eye as Purvi tackled Monica to the floor but Vineet did not stop to help as he ran to his injured teammate making it to her side just as the villans disappeared in the car.

* * *

Shreya sidestepped a blow from Monica's sword. Her arms were getting tired, her body was in pain already & now this... and she couldn't hear the others anymore. She hadn't braved a look towards them as Monica seemed more vicious than ever. She raised her iron rod above her head to block Monica's next strike.

"Well well, looks like the pretty princess isn't just a pretty face"

"Well, well, looks like the bitter old hag is just as bitter and just as old as I thought" Shreya spat...Monica just smiled and leaned in close to the side of Shreya's face.

"I know your secret, I know all about the big bad man and what he does to you and your sister, precious little Trishna"

Shreya's arm faltered and Monica's sword sliced through her shoulder. Before she could recover she felt an intense searing pain in her Stomach that made her scream out. Her balance faltered and Shreya felt herself falling towards the concrete. The last thing she heard before she succumbed to the blackness was Monica's shrill laugh and Vineet's panicked voice calling her name.

* * *

Authors note: Well I recieved a couple of reviews, thank you so much to all those who reviewed...what did people think of this chapter? let me know I love hearing from my readers. Review xxxx


End file.
